Spirit Everything'll return to nothing
by Hitomisure
Summary: [xover 04BBYYH] New crisis was rising again but this time wasn't only Digital world. Tala and Rei were disappeared. Kai was called to Digital world and forced to unwillingly help the twin. Could he find his friends and survive when enemy want him die, too


**N/A: Weeee! Finally has very good opportunity to post my new first crossover fanfic. So please be kind. I'll do my best in every main characters and story. Thanx for everyone who is interesting to come in. (I'm trying! I'm trying to get better with my English language!)**

**It's just Prologue, so it's might boring but please read my next chapter. It's sure the beginning of our twin DigiDestined of the story! **

**Warning : **

**- Not much (actually this chapter don't have anything and very rate G, so don't hope and don't worry. Everything will slowly stared and blossom in my next chapters of the story.)**

**- ****Slash as you see but just only in Shounen ai rate, don't worry. So, it's not too hard for anyone to read. Everyone can enjoy reading!**

******- My second fic (My first is Mega Man fic), so be gentle. This language isn't my language in my country but second, so if I write it wrong in grammar or vocabulary, especially conversation (my country don't use English when talking), please understand, ignore my fault and read just for fun. I'm trying my best to improve my skill **

**Now! With my fic! Enjoy! (Oh! And thanx for anyone who interest to read my other two fics, too!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Talk"**

_**Thought or saying mentally**_

'**Meaning of imply words'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**Beginning of Everything**

Spirit world (Koenma's castle)

The two figures slowly walked passing several puzzled room that every officers of Koenma running around here and there. The familiar vision they saw every time they came made the tall figure of the two couldn't help smile with amusing. Just a few minutes of walking, finally they both could reach the high lord of spirit world office. They didn't bother to stop as the huge heavy door slowly opened itself for them.

"Koinchiwa, Kurama, Hiei." Small voice of baby figure who sat behind big table turned up to welcome the two Reikei Tanteies.

"Konichiwa, Koenma-sama."

The long beautiful red hair one said politely while his spiky hair partner just kept silent. He never talked without necessary or just too bore to give a damn and just let his fox partner handle about boring information for him. They never separated in any mission, anyway.

"Still silent and quite harsh as always, Jaganshi Hiei."

"Hn."

The short figure just gave his deadly glare that got the baby lord taking aback with nervous and turned to the polite one, leaving him alone completely. The silent harshly one chuckled softly as his deadly glare always got this baby lord.

"So, what's for calling us this time, Koenma-sama."

"Ur, yes, Kurama. Let's get in our business."

Koenma couldn't help giving a tire breath when he saw Hiei moved to sit leaning on the wall and close his eyes as if he was asleep. This guy never changed at all. It'd be good if he just not truly asleep. But if he's, at least he still had Kurama for the mission, anyway.

"I called you two here because there're some thing evil happens again. But this time, it's not in our three worlds but the new one we never thinking about."

Now, this time and this case would be interesting for the easily boring youkai to open his ruby eyes. But still, he wasn't interesting to bother get in any discussing. It's the curious fox's job, anyway.

"The new one?"

"Yes, Kurama. It's linking with Ningenkai like our three worlds that liking each other. This unseen world is some kind of cyber so, A.K.A it as Digital world."

"You mean this human's dreaming world is inside our electronic system, right."

"Likely enough. The awing thing about this world is even, everything is data human created at first, it could continue moving on its own. Every living creature such as this can grow by evolution and die on their own, like our circle living."

Koenma got one of creature type picture on his shining hologram as his example and continue explained his long being of the new world to Kurama while Hiei surely wasn't interesting and went back to sleep.

As if De 'javu, Hiei woke up at the real mission part, not some long history liked that.

"Mission's protecting this twin, investigating mystery dark power and irregular of rising children's dying."

"Pardon me, Koenma-sama. Why are they so significant and for the sake of Digital world and what do you mean about children's dying?"

"I'll never get any babysitting reckless kid."

"Don't worry, Hiei. Actually, just Kurama's enough for this mission."

"And why it had to be my fox, you, baka old baby? Why not that two ningen Reikai Tentaies!"

"Some manner, Hiei" The long figure couldn't help to warning his harsh partner but surely the short one never listened to him.

"Because, that two are too straight, they'd explore the mission without effort."

"I still don't see why."

"Look, if you're not going to do it, you aren't. Now get back to our mission. As I said, this twin is the chosen children who used to call against their will in the Digital world for saving it, last year. And they're going to be called again by one of the high angle lord of Digital world. If I'm not wrong, her name is Ophanimon. They'd be the best leader and hiding for our mission, so that's why I chose you, Kurama. The twin and this new world never have any necessary to know about the other worlds but Ningenkai. It's complicate enough that human could go to Digital world. Oh, and you have new one to go with you in this mission, Kurama. Please pick him up before you go for the twin."

The huge same shining hologram picture changed to be picture of the new one with his issue profile.

"why more weak ningen?" _Strange, yet I fell liked somehow he wasn't anything liked normal weak human in my sight and I don't mind if he is in at all. _

Hiei thought while examined paled face of the new boy carefully while Kurama got every profile in his memory. He didn't suspicious as his partner when he saw 'Captain of beybleaker team'

"Because, I got tiny information that his friend was disappeared inside that world and might be enemy's side, right now."

Koenma said while gathered information papers about this mission and sent them to Kurama.

"You sure don't worry to babysitting another one Hiei; with his incredible of eternal red flame spirit of bitbeast, he's nearing as level as us when he's beyblading."

"Hn." The rose fox could read his imply sound as _'Let me try that ancient Spirit power and I will be the one who saying he is or not like weak human being.'_

"You'll see."

"Hn." And this time mean _'Sure I will.'_

"How long this mission, Koenma-sama?"

"It's up to you, Kurama. Be honest, I don't know. Just make sure the four worlds save, that's what the matter."

"We'll do my best."

"We?"

The seemed young high lord of Spirit world got surprised with the tall polite youkai words. He got his puzzle dead when he saw the short black flame youkai walking beside the tall one. He didn't have said before that he won't do this babysitting mission? As if his mind question got through the black youkai's mind. So, he spoke up with slightly annoying, yet threaten somehow that he dared, giving some risking kind of mission to Kurama to struggle with it all alone.

"Hell, as if I'd let my fox go to that stupid unknown world alone liked that."

And the rest of his words, shining through his threaten ruby eyes, was _'And if Kurama got any crisis damage or die in this mission, you must be the next one who experienced my sword.'_ The old baby lord couldn't help to pray for Kurama's sake and sighted uncertain the two walking out of his office with saving world mission. He hoped that his decision was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moscow, Russia

Long tall figure around fifteen years old walked calmly along dark alley without interesting with anything. This silent night was really perfect for some drink, cigarette and being by himself alone. And the best place to have all of that was bar. At least, finally he had sometime to ease his mind from his childhood friend, Tala.

After tournament was end with the battle of Beybleaker team and Demolition Boys team, Abbey was taken down along with the ice team captain was mystery disappeared. He really upset himself that he ever let him slip from his hand again after he had betrayal left the most of his dear old friend to torturing inside Abbey alone, since they were child, at black Dranzer incident time.

And it'd be really his fault that he's mystery disappeared. If he just went back to them, to his Russian team, everything wouldn't end liked shit liked that. But he knew he couldn't even he had chance of choice in front of him. He couldn't bear to betrayal his new team again. Because, since he had been in Japan after black Dranzer incident, he wasn't the best one of Abbey's training student as Tala anymore but Captain of Beybleaker team.

Everything had passed liked flowing water but still his pain of guilty, that he forgot his old best friend, always stuck deep in his heart. He owned him his sorry that he never had chance to say. Now, his members team separated, so it's time the chance of him raising up and took him to Russian without hesitate. He had to find him but not only for himself. It's for Bryan, Ian and Spencer, too. They never blamed him for leaving them. Why, he didn't know and he really felt more guilty and ashamed when they didn't. So, that's why he was here and tried everything he could to fine their captain for them. This was the only thing he could do. Such a pity of him.

His thought was stopped as his body tensed up and crimson eyes widened when they all caught familiar red flame hair figure. At opposite road from where he stood. The one stood with his smirk on his lips among people walked passing by.

"Ta…la…..?"

His soft quiet word got through hid lips unconscious as if he never dared to hope the figure was staring at him was really the one he had kept finding for so long. His body jerked back to his sense when that lips formed voiceless words. Without hesitation, he ran across the road with his full speed.

He said _'Find me, Kai. My little phoenix. At Digital world.'_ _Than, why he walked away? Why he didn't wait or walked to him? Why? _His mind puzzled thought while tried to catch up with his long lose friend whom barely see through several people walked passing him.

"Tala! Wait! Please!"

But, his screaming words never reached the other when he suddenly was disappeared.

_Damn! Where the hell he go and What a damn Digital world he said?_

The flame beyblader thought frustrating and sighted everything all around him in every place his eyes could catch. He couldn't see much when everything all around him was dark without road's lamp shining them. But with a little from other places not far away, he still could tell where he was, park. And it wasn't common park at all. It's his and Tala's favorite place to come and get sometime silent together.

With a soft breath, he walked to lean on the roof and sighted beautiful light of town below. Strange that this point of view of here always calm his mind, yet very upset right now because it reminded him of the time when he had the ice beyblader stood looking beside him and held him close.

His crimson eyes were darkened behind his light blue hair as he dropped his head down. His sorrow voice was bitter out silently as if he afraid of anyone would hear him and pity him.

"Please, Tala. The pain of my betraying was too much for you to bear and facing me? So, it's too hard to come back to them, to your members? To me? Tell me, Tala. Just…..Tell me……"

His sorrow mind really wished he could cry but he was too strong to do that, yet too weak to crossing his pain and lose childhood friend. How could he forgot his long lose friend after finally he could finally remember him again when he got all of his memory back although, he had to experience the hell of sorrow pain inside his heart. How could?

The only thing could answer his quiet asking and frustrating was the dark sky he turned up to looked absently and eternal silent of everything around him he heard.

But everything in his mind was suddenly pushed back while his face and eyes turned blank without emotion. Blue beyblade was place in launcher and readied to launch out anytime.

"Who're you, intruders!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ruby eyes and third on his forehead widened when he saw the target boy. He never knew the real one, not in hologram picture liked that, would look so sympathetic liked this. He looked normal enough liked common weak human in his sight but just have some antisocial aura and silent arrogant inside more than the others.

_You sure this is really the one, fox?_

The long red head just ignored his partner's suspicious words and examined carefully the tall figure, a few inches shorter than him. Everything was match with profile and no doubt about his appearing, especially that pale face and two blue triangles on each of his cheeks. His outfit wasn't anything special and was very common, yet still adoring his appearing to standing out, anyway. For only this teen, just black tank top, long tight jean and brown long coat, how all of these made him, he didn't know.

_Stupid fox!_

Kurama jerked out of his own thought, although he didn't zone out, and gave an interesting a bit for his impatient black partner. His emerald eyes still follow their teen whom running crossing the road as if he saw someone.

_We better after him. He's chasing someone ahead of him who seems know about Digital world. By the way, Yes, he's surely the one. Hiwatari Kai, captain and the best beyblader of Beybleaker team._

_What the hell beyblader and his bey something team?_

_It's not necessary for you to know as you said, so why bother asked?_

_Hn. True but I still want to know what the called stupid beyblader and beyblading. Have anything to do with his ability?_

_Yes, somehow with who has one of legendary ancient beast spirit like him, the petting game was really deadly and cruelly as in killing level._

The praising words of the calm one made the suspicious one chuckle as he didn't quite believe those words. How the hell kidding game could kill anything or one.

_You shouldn't underestimate him, Hiei. And before you're going to ask me again, name of whom playing this game is so called Beyblader and the Beyblading was mean ability of them in the game is called Beyblade._

_Quite all in one concept. So, how's the kid's beylading?_

_You'll see._

After a few minutes of jumping from branch to branch in silent and invisible motion, the two stopped and sat one high tree's branch when the blue hair teen stopped as he didn't saw his target anymore. They're all in somewhere of park now.

_So, how long are we stare at him? Why won't just go down?_

_I feel something about him that he ain't like the others and you felt it too, Hiei._

_Hn._

The calm legendary thief could read his partner's words as_ 'Yeah. Yeah, your curious or rather suspicious as always. Just not too long or I get down to the business myself.'_

_The one he was after earlier would be someone dear of him. I felt his sad and sorrow in his aura behind that stoic face._

_Hn._

The starting bored youkai just gave his lazy sound and leaned against the tree, surely ready get some sleep as this all sneaking up was too nothing for him. He just only wanted to know what this kid could do for deserve their mission, anyway. But his half lidded three eyes still never left their new teen.

"Who're you, intruders!"

Now, it time the two youkai were taken aback with surprising of the blue hair teen's alerting motion that suddenly got his beyblade out and aimed at their hiding place.

_How's this ningen kid know our hiding present through our kekkai that hiding our both? _

_I don't know, Hiei but it seem you're going to get your answer for your suspicious._

_Hn._

And with the last imply word as _'Finally'_ of the black flame youkai, he leaned to avoid flew beyblade passing his cheek and jumped down or rather said switched appearing in front of the Beyblader, long silver sword grasping in his hand. It never had had any ningen knew their hiding present before, so this kid was served his interesting more enough. This was going to be fun. Smirk plaster on his lips when he heard his partner mentally voice.

_Don't kill, Hiei. Koenma'd never please with losing new member in our mission._

_Depend on……If he isn't too weak._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Konichiwa - Hello

Baka - stupid, fool

Reikei Tanteies -Spirit Detective

Name-sama -Master Name

Youkai - Demon

Ningenkai -Human world

Ningen- Human

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A : I really hope you all love and interest to read my next chapter. Please R&R so, I could get anything my reader want in my fic and improve my skill!**

**Please see again later in next update, everyone!**


End file.
